


when i see your face (it's like sunlight dripping)

by starrydreams



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, honestly this is short but also fluff and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: Darkness of the Hades cabin, and the night. Warm blankets and cuddles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short.... super short but i had this idea and i just needed to write it down. its like 10pm. not late but not a good writing time

It was around two in the morning, and Nico di Angelo, who was wearing only one of his boyfriend’s shirts and a pair of boxers, stepped out of the bathroom he had been in, shutting the light of behind him. Both him and his boyfriend, Will Solace, had slipped into the Hades cabin after a particularly exhausting campfire. Will had just stayed awake long enough to wrap his arms around Nico’s waist before falling asleep. And surprisingly, it didn’t take Nico very long to fall asleep after him.

As he stepped back into the room he watched the blonde rub at his eyes with the palms of his hands, shirtless and with freckles littering his shoulders. He shot Nico a pretty disgruntled look once he was finished. The Son of Hades gave him an amused look in return, a grin pulling at his lips.

“What are you doing awake?” Will asked, grumbling the words.

“I had to piss, Will.” Nico retorted with a snort, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorway. “Besides, what happened to Mr. Early Bird?”

“It’s, like, midnight. The moon’s out. I’m asleep.”

“It’s actually closer to two, but okay, Sunshine.”

“Just come back to _beeeed._ ” The Son of Apollo whined, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

Nico rolled his eyes, smile still on his lips, and he pushed off of the door frame. He climbed back into the bed, Will wrapping his arms around him from behind. He buried his face into the crook of Nico’s neck and placed a kiss to wherever his lips touched, earning a hum from the Italian.

“I love you.” Whispered the sleepy healer.

“I love you too.” The Ghost King whispered back.

Will fell asleep first again, Nico soon following suit, their legs tangled together with fluffy blankets wrapped around them.


End file.
